The Color Blue (A Soulmate AU)
by Artsystar357
Summary: Imagine a world where your soulmate's favorite color is the color you can't see. The color you can't see ends up being a shade of gray. You can see every other color except that one color, no matter what shade the color is. Once you meet your soulmate, that color is finally visible. . Webby thought she couldn't see blue her whole life...she was wrong. (Debbigail, Dewey X Webby)


_**Imagine a Soulmate AU where your soulmate's favorite color is the color you can't see. The color you can't see ends up being a shade of gray. You can see every other color except that one color, no matter what shade the color is. Once you meet your soulmate, that color is finally visible.**_

((Also I'm gonna put my own OC in this story caus :P))

((Also yes I thought of this idea on my own. Completely unoriginal I know-))

Webby didn't know why, but she just couldn't see the color blue.

It's a very popular color, and a lot of people love it. So why couldn't she see it?

She's been told it's beautiful. It was the color of the ocean, it was the color of the sky in the day and the night, it was the color of sapphires. She could only imagine what the color looked like, because no matter how many stories she got told, she saw nothing but shades of gray when she looked up at the sky or down at the water.

She was hanging out in her bedroom with her cousin, Calistandra, but Webby called her Calli. Calli, ironically, her favorite color was blue. Calli wore a long sleeve yet shoulderless night blue shirt that was decorated with silver-white stars. She even wore a denim skirt with denim shorts sewn underneath it. To top it all off, the flower crown she always wore in her short and messy hair was decorated with Blue Morning Glories. And of course, all Webby could see was gray decorate her cousin's everyday appearance. It sucked too, cause Calli lived with Webby in the mansion, and to see all her cousin's belongings just be monotonous shades of gray was unsettling.

Calli and Webby were just talking on Webby's bed, until a repetitive sound erupted from down the hall.

"Hey did you hear that? It sounds like something getting hit." Webby looked at Calli, who turned to look at the open door of the bedroom.

"It's probably just Granny, don't worry about it too much."

Calli went back to drawing, but the sound came back. Then it was followed by voices.

"How long are you gonna hit the doorknob?"

...that voice was DEFINITELY not Beakley.

"THAT'S NOT GRANNY!" Webby rolled off the bed and stood up, her heartbeat racing.

Calli jumped out of the bed, grabbing the sword that hung on Webby's wall.

"Calli! Let's not hurt anybody..." Webby tried calming her cousin down, prying the sword out of her fingers as she placed it back on the wall.

"There's an intruder Webby! We don't know who it is! We can't take chances."

"Then let's find out who it is, THEN we decided what to do with them." Webby picked up a bundle of rope from the corner of the room, and tied a knot in it to form a lasso. "You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Calli ran out the door with Webby, their place slowing down as they started taking tiny and light footsteps towards the room. Finally, they saw the door crack open.

"Now!" Calli whispered sharply, Webby throwing the lasso over the figure exiting the door, and eventually the other two figures screaming for their 'fallen'.

The two girls pulled the rope dragging the figure, which eventually hung them upside down on top of the ceiling like a chandelier.

"Now who sent you? Ma Beagle?!" Webby held the pocket knife, pointing it directly at the dangling figures.

"Oh so I can't bring a sword but you can sneak a pocketknife." Calli glared at Webby, Webby glaring her back with a look that told her to be quiet.

"UNCLE SCROOGE!" The duckling in the green hoodie cried, fear wavering the tone of his voice.

Wait...Uncle?

"UNCLE Scrooge?", Webby gasped and flicked the light switch. "OH MY GOSH ITS THE NEPHEWS!"

The lights shined brightly on the two female ducklings, Webby pulling out her knife to cut the rope that tied them all up.

"The nephews?!" Calli tapped on Webby's shoulder to catch her attention. "I didn't know Uncle Scrooge invited them..."

Calli's voice turned into a whisper as she breathed a few words into Webby's ear.

"I thought he didn't like family."

"Must be a change of heart! How else could they get in?" Webby smiled, running to the triplets as each of them got up. She plucked one of Louie's hairs as he struggled to get up. As for Dewey, she placed his hands underneath his arms and pulled him upwards, somewhat carrying him so he could stand.

That was when it happened.

The moment she held him up, her perspective of his shirt changed. The dark ash gray of his shirt slowly shifted into a color she couldn't understand. The same went with his sleeves. Before, they were a cloudy gray. Now, it was as if that cloud cleared away and the sky appeared on that very fabric.

She didn't know what had happened...but she found herself getting lost into this new color.

She had never seen this color before...but maybe

 _Was this the color blue?_

Webby was awestruck by the sight in front of her, slowly leaning forward to gaze closely at the colors on his shirt.

"Uhm..."

Webby looked up, and she completely forgot that a duckling was wearing the shirt. She changed the direction of her head, and she found herself looking straight into Dewey's eyes. Their beaks were almost touching, their bodies were extremely close...and she found that his cheeks had turned red.

"Huh? Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Webby backed up, a strange and warm color pulsing in her own cheeks. "I-I just really like your shirt..."

"Oh, thanks!" Dewey was still blushing a little bit, but he smiled back. "It's my favorite color!"

Calli was chuckling to herself. Why was Webby looking at Dewey's shirt the way Calli looked at the stars in the night? What was so special about another ordinary blue shirt-

Hold up.

Hold th up.

A _blue_ shirt.

Calistandra knew about Webby's inability to see the color blue. She couldn't believe this. Did she hear that right?

Webby liked his shirt.

That must mean...

 _Webby saw the color blue._

Calli felt her beak drop straight to the ground as her pupils shrunk.

"Hey are you okay?" Huey asked the other female duck, Calli shutting her beak tight the moment it was pointed out.

"Oh yeah sorry! I just noticed that Webby stabbed her old doll with an arrow!"

That was a complete lie. That was the first thing Calli remembered from the day she moved in.

"Anyways..who's the evil triplet?" Webby turned to face the triplets to try and change the topic, Huey and Dewey pointing simultaneously and screaming,

"LOUIE."

"Tell me everything!" Webby took a picture of them and hung it up on her 'conspiracy board'. After a short yet detailed introduction, they asked what they could do for fun, Webby responding by kicking open the vent door.

"Better than playing with marbles! Let's go!" Dewey jumped into the vent and started to crawl, Huey and Louie following the middle child's lead.

Webby was about to go until she felt Calli's hand grip onto her wrist, stopping Webby in place.

"We'll meet up with you guys in a few! I just have to clean up the mess that Webby and I made setting this trap up!'" Calli lied again, waiting until their vent crawls became mute. "WEBBY WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?!"

"What do you mean?"

"With Dewey's shirt!"

"I actually don't know..." Webby took a deep breath and looked at Calli. "I just saw a different color other than gray. His shirt used to be gray, but when I helped him up, it turned a different color. It was a color I've never seen before!" Webby was getting excited, still in shock from what took place minutes ago.

"His sleeve look like your flower crown, and his shirt looked like your shirt, except your shirt is darker! It was such a beautiful color, it was-"

"Blue."

Calli finished her cousin's sentence and turned to face her, unsure if she should be happy or confused. Webby, however, was a mixture of both.

"THAT WAS BLUE?! OH MY GOSH I SAW BLUE! ITS SUCH A NICE COLOR CALLI I CAN SEE WHY ITS YOUR FAVORITE!" Webby smiled at first, Calli swearing she saw tiny stars twinkle in Webby's eyes.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Calli was shaken, not sure if this had just happened to Webby just now or a certain time before.

"When I picked up Dewey! His shirt changed from gray to blue! It was such a vibrant color, I got so lost into it!" Her seemingly-eternal smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds, the mood suddenly changing. "Wait, how is that possible?! I thought I couldn't see blue for the rest of my life! I didn't take any medicine, I didn't get hit by any magic spells..."

Webby was rambling now, and her heartbeat quickened again in worry as she grabbed Calista by her arms.

"CALISTANDRA WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! IS THIS PUBERT-"

"NOPE." Calli placed her finger onto Webby's top beak, slowly pushing it down so Webby would stop screaming. "DEFINITELY NOT THAT." Calli chuckled to herself, but her facial expression changed into a more serious one. She started mumbling to herself.

"Was those stories I've read really true...?"

"What stories?"

"Okay," Calli sighed and got a hold of Webby's shoulders, sternly but gently. "You have to promise me you won't freak out NOW or else they will hear us. Your granny might think something's wrong too."

Webby solemnly nodded, unsure of how to respond.

Calli took a deep breath and stared at Webby straight in the eyes.

" _He's your soulmate, Webby._ "

Webby thought it was a joke at first, but then she noticed how Calli was looking straight into her eyes. She knew Calli, Calli couldn't lie about something this serious and look you straight in the eye while doing it.

Oh gosh, this is real. This isn't a joke...

 _Dewey was Webby's_ _ **soulmate**_.

Webby started becoming flustered, her cheeks darkening rapidly as she could feel her heart jump out of her chest.

"HE'S MY WHAT?!"

Webby backed up, holding onto her chest to feel her heartbeat and to trying and force it down. As she stepped back, her heel collided with a pile of items, causing it to crash down in a domino effect.

"Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, and I KNOW you just met him. But I've heard stories. Not only online, but from my mom. She told me that if you had a soulmate, if somebody in the world was destined to be with you, then you couldn't see their favorite color. And once you have physical contact with them, you see it perfectly. You picked him up right? _When you picked him up, that's when you saw the color blue, and he said BLUE was his FAVORITE COLOR._ "

She put emphasis on the important words, and that resulted in Webby freaking out even more. In fact, Webby was about to scream until-

"Hey are ya guys coming or what?"

They heard Louie scream from the vents.

"Yeah we're on our way!"

Calli placed her head into the vent, but before doing so, she turned to look at Webby.

"We'll discuss this later. But for now, try to ignore it."

Webby crawled in right after Calli, but she couldn't ignore it. The fact that she saw a new color was shocking...but the very fact that she not only **had** , but **met** her soulmate?

 _There was_ _ **NO WAY**_ _she could ignore it_.

That was all she thought about as she crawled into the narrow and dark metal space.

Did he see a new color too? Or was it just her?

Guess what...

 _He did._

While she leaned towards him in the room, the cherry blossom color of the pink bow in her hair stood out to him. He finally saw the color pink the moment she picked him up...

The way he reacted was different however.

She was screaming externally, while he was screaming internally. This sudden surprise and adrenaline was bottled up inside him. He didn't know what was happening. He felt his legs go weak as he stumbled a few times while crawling. He had to get this out of his system by the end of the day or he was going to go nuts.

Oh boy did he have to talk with Huey and Louie about this...


End file.
